War Inside My Head
by Blades of Chaos
Summary: A tale of Kratos leaving Athens and trying to find himself
1. Leaving Athens

**The War Inside my Head **

**Chapter I **

_Leaving Athens _

Kratos got on his horse and left Athens that night alone. Many years had passed and the God of War felt the town slowly but surely pulling away at his throat, the people, the town, the manners, it was all out of place for Krtaos, he had put up with it for years and he simply had enough. The night he left told no one where he was going or why. Simply got on his horse and began to ride out of the great city. Kratos had no real plan for where he was going, he simply wanted to find a small town and stay for a while and then once gain drift off away somewhere else. During his ride the memrioes of his past did not leave him. Kratos thought it would seem like to people in Athens that he was trying to escape his past by riding away which is why he left a letter on at the gates of Athens which read

_Many years have passed, myself along with this city  
I can not live here another day. This town is killing me slowly  
Many would see this as me trying to escape my past but I asure you  
Whilst my past still haunts me I have grown to accept it and live on _

Kratos wanted to keep the letter short and brief and he was content with it as he left it on small rock beside the gates to Athens. Getting on his horse and heading north kratos rode for days and days seeing the great land that was Greece. He had not ridden this land since his general days but the main reason he was able to enjoy the ride this time was clear to him, he had no battle to worry about, no wars to plan, no killings to be made, Whilst in his general days Kratos would force his horse at break neck speed with his whole army not enjoying the sheer beatuy that is greece, this time he slowly paced his horse taking in the great world around him. Stoping at a lake to rest his horse Kratos walked over to the lake and took a few cups of water with his hands and drank and poured water over his head. The day had been hot, His horse also slowly sipped the water before it. Kratos poured water over the head of his horse and rubbed his neck and head, The horse reacted with a small burst of breathe. Kratos left his animal friend and walked around. He began to walk around once again taking in the beauty. He knelt down and touched the grass, ripped some out and put it to his nose and breathed in. The smell had a ripple effect inside of him. For a short time Kratos was at peace with himself. Kratos dropped the shreds of grass and watched them sail in the air, turning around to see the grass float away he got his first full view of two men standing far away with what seemed to be Swords. Kratos thought nothing of it and simply walked over to his horse to begin riding off again but Kratos could sense the two men walking closer to him. Kratos knew the two men had no idea who he was as he turned around and screamed at them. "WHAT" was all that came out from Kratos as the two men stopped in their tracks, only a stone throw away from Kratos and his horse. The one with the blade spoke up

"This here land you be standing on is ours!" beamed the man with the blades which had been almost broken

"You can stay if you wish and all but we demand a small...fee" the man with the old rusty sword spat out. No teeth.

Kratos eyed both men and their weapons before speaking up again

"And suppose I don't pay this fee that you ask of me"

The two old men looked at each before the man with the Blades spoke up again

"Then...then you can't stay here..leav.."

The other men shot a look of disgust and contempt at his follow man and spoke up walking closer to Kratos

"YOU..YOU..MUST PAY ANYWAY, PAY..PAY NOW!"

Kratos then spoke up again walking right up to the face of the man before him. "You speak of this land as it is yours. You bring weapons to me which I consider an insult. You bring those weapons as if you think I will not be paying. My old man, I will pay..with your own blood

Kratos kicked the sword out of the mans hand and elbowed him before ducking as the man beside him swung the blade at Krato's head. Kratos landed a punch to the face of the old man before picking up the sword and pircieing in through the head of the man on the ground. Kratos forced the sword out of the mans hand and was ready to do it again to the other man but it was no use. The old man had began running away screaming for his life Kratos could have easily picked up one of the blades and and aimed it right into the heart of the old man and kill him with one shot but he did not. He dropped the old rusty sword alongside it's owner and walked around the dead body with the blood all over his clothes and shoes. Kratos began to feel the anger and hate once again pouring into his heart. The mans blood on him as he looked onto himself and set something off inside of him. Kratos began to breathe heavy and the past came screaming into his head. The images of his dead wife and child before him. Kratos screamed out in pain and anger. He turned around and saw countless bodies of soliders. as far as his eyes could see. Among the dead soliders stood his wife and child. Blood pouring out of them. Kratos screamed out in pain again. He closed his eyes trying to force the images out. He screamed in anger again. He opened his eyes with tears almost coming out. All he could see before him was the body of the old man. Kratos closed his eyes in thankfullness the images had gone away. The images in his head had gotten worse. He knew it was made worse with him killing the old man. It trigged something deep in him. He had taken the life of another Human in a while and he knew he wasn't going to do it again, These images can not get worse he thought to himself. Kratos got up and began walking to his horse and spoke words that he knew to be true for many years

Kratos got on his horse and began once again riding off into the now sunsent. Passing through a field he caught the sight of the old man fallen over almost dead. Kratos slowly paced his horse until Kratos was alongside the fallen man. Kratos gazed down on the old man from his horse, The hoves of the horse came right infront of the face of the old man. The old man seemed to have been dead. Kratos got off his horse and the impact of his fall to the ground sent dirt into the face of the old man who coughed and sucked in the air waving the dirt from his face. Kratos with one simple grab lifted the man up and stood him on his feet.

"Old man Tell me something, Where is it that you live?" beamed Kratos in his deep voice, The old man seemed shocked and did not reply but rather just looked away from Kratos' face. Kratos spoke up again

"Tell me old man or I will leave you here to rot" As Kratos finished his last words, the old man looked right into the eyes of Kratos with shock and stumbled his words out

"By..b.by..the town of Dion.." the old man spat out with no Teeth, Kratos let go of his grip and walked over to his horse and got out a sack of water and threw it to the man and told him to drink, The old man dropped the sack but quickly picked it up and poured all the water over his face trying to catch the water with his mouth it was clear the old man had not had water in days. The old man nodded nervsouly in thankfullness and cautionisnly handed the sack back to Kratos. Kratos spoke up again

"Dion...""

The old man once again noded but this time with no fright. The old man seemed not to fear Kratos anymore as he walked up to Kratos and began to spit out

"Yes..yes that's it, are you going there?"

Kratos did not answer the old man but got on his horse and told the old man to got on as well. The old man slowly and with the help of Kratos got on the back of the horse and the two began riding for Aderes. Along the way they did not speak, Kratos seemed to have this effect on people that they only talked around him when he asked a question it was something that started from his general days, His voice alone was deep enough and cold enought to send fear into any man but his body was one made out of Hate if Hate ever created a body.


	2. House of Revelations

_War Inside My Head_

**Chapter II **

_House of Revelations _

Kratos and the old man came close to the town of Dion and before they did Kratos leaped off his horse, the old man didn't move or speak but rather just watched as Kratos walked off with a sack in his hand. The old man didn't know what was going on or what Kratos was about to do. A short while later a figure came slowly walking out from the bushes. His face couldn't been seen, his whole body covered in a dart cloak. The figure came slowly walking over to the horse, once the man saw what was coming towards him the old stumbled off the horse and began crawling away sending dirt into the air. The figure broke into a small jag and quickly and easily caught up with the old man and stepped on the back of the old man and forcibly laid his left leg down holding a grip on the man on the dirt. The old man cried for mercy to which a cold desperate not heard in a long time laugh came out from under the hood. The figure removed his hood to the sigh of the old man, It was Kratos. Kratos bent down and helped the old man up, Kratos caught a glimpse of a burning the old man had on his left forearm, the fall rustled the old mans clothes. Kratos burned deep into the symbol gazing at it before the old man quickly covered it, The old man looked into the still burning eyes of Kratos before turning away and heading off. Kratos gazed to the ground before him. That symbol on the old mans arm, he knew it. He had seen it before. Kratos turned around and began jogging to the old man. Kratos caught up easily with the old and turned him around with his right arm, the old man shrugged off Kratos and took out his blade p 

"Please. I mean no harm" Kratos spoke out whilst holding his sword in his cloak, ready to strike at any moment.

"Don't fool yourself. I thank you for helping me but my past is mine. You need not know of it the old man spat out as he started to walk faster away from Kratos.

Kratos Let the old man walk off in front of him, After a short while the old man walked into the sunset leaving Kratos alone again, He knew he needed someone around him. He didn't like to admit it but deep down Kratos hated being alone. Kratos walked over to his horse who was resting by a tree, Kratos stroked the face of his horse and patted it's head. Kratos at least had one friend left. Calling his horse to get up Kratos jumped on it and began to ride again. He thought about riding into the direction of where the old man walked off and picking him up, The old man would not last long in his condition walking to thought Kratos as he kicked the horse into the sunset and began riding again.

It was not long before Kratos caught up with the old man slowly walking, stumbling along the way. Kratos pulled his horse alongside the old man and began to slowly walk with the old man.

"I don't need your help fool!" the old man spat out again this time with a little more aggression

"Listen old man, you will not make It far by yourself walking to Dion. It's a two or three day ride at least" Kratos said trying to guide his horse alongside the old man

The old man looked up at Kratos and knew he was right, Dion was still a long way ahead and walking to Dion whilst could be done but not only will it take much longer but a man of his age would almost certainly not make it. The old man stopped in his tracks and this was a clear sign he wanted to get on the horse, Kratos forced out a small laugh as he helped the old man on the horse and they once again began riding to Dion. Together. Along the way they passed a small burnt house, a foul smell echoing from out within it. The old man covered his nose in disgust before noticing that Kratos did not seem to be affected by the smell at all. The old man got off his horse and slowly walked inside the burnt house made of wood. Kratos did nothing or said anything just kept stating into the house as the old man walked inside eyeing everything around him. The house had been burning for a few days and finally died out.

A scream came soaring out from the house which caused Kratos to leap off his horse and ran into the house crashing into the old man who was trying to escape. The images of what was inside the house even caused Kratos to almost scream out in disgust and horror. He had seen many things, Many foul things, often at his own doing but nothing like this. Nothing this Dark. The old man was now outside almost vomiting his mornings meal, the foul images did not leave his head. Kratos walked slowly out of the house, the smell still raping the air, Walking to the old man who was still exposing his meal, Kratos put his arm around the shoulder of the old man but was quickly shoved off.

"You…you..don't seem shocked by what was inside" The old man spat in reference to the house near them

Kratos eyed the old man before walking over to his horse. It was time to leave, he had seen enough, he seen as much as he wanted to. The old man did not follow but rather stood his ground and screamed at Kratos to tell him about his past.

"These…these didn't even affect you, how can you not be affected by what was in that house!"

"My name is Kratos…I've seen my many share of battles over the years" the words smashed right into the face of the old man, he had not been expecting that.

Kratos forcibly closed his eyes and turned his head into his right shoulder, it was clear he didn't wish to expose that information. The old man looked into the eyes of Kratos, those cold deep dark lonely eyes before speaking up

"You….you..are..Kratos..the..god…of..war?" said the old man stumbling his words out, Anger was now apart of the fear that stormed out of the old mans mouth

Kratos began to speak up again but before he could begin his words the old man let out a cold shriek and took out his blade with tears pouring out of the old mans face and stormed at Kratos with his blade high in the air, Kratos easily stopped the old man in his tracks when he exposed the Blades of Athena and with one easy quick strike, not taking any flesh took out the blade from the old man's left hand, the old man seemed to most impressed with the skill of Kratos, he knew he stood no chance against Kratos, let alone a God but that did not stop the old man who now went to land a punch on the God of War. Kratos grabbed the mans arm with easy before speaking up

"OLD MAN, WHAT IS THAT ANGERS YOU?" screamed out Kratos with a mean grip on the old mans arm

"You..you…the god…of war…." the old man could not finish his words but with another mean show of strength by the hand of Kratos holding the mans arm he began to speak again, this time with pain, not only anger in his voice

You…you…raided my Village…took my daughter and brutally slaughtered her in front of me many years ago…"

Kratos let go of the grip of the old man in shock and the images of that night came storming into the mind of Kratos. Forcing themselves inside the mind of the God of War.


	3. Cool Night Air

_War Inside My Head _

**Chapter III **

_Cool Night Air _

The morning rose up along with Kratos. The nights sleep had not been a good one for him, Kratos could barely ever sleep with the dreams he would have but now with the added thought of the old mans daughter in his mind it made it even harder. The old man had me up a small camping ground far from Kratos. The old man did not say a single word to Kratos after he spoke the words of the burning village. Kratos had never saw a survivor of his brutal murder campaigns before for good reason because most of time there was no such thing as a survivor of his raids of Villages. Kratos thought about that night he raided the old mans Village again, he could not force out of his head. Flashbacks of the brutal ways of his army which was under the guidance of Ares.

The old man in his small camping ground also began to recall that night he stood no chance against the Army of Kratos...

Moonlight cast over the Village, most of the people had go into their houses ready for sleep when the sheer terror that was the noise of horses storming into the village could be heard. The towns guard rang the bell as hard as he could to signal for the rest of the guards to get ready but it was no use, no Towns Guard could stop the rage of Kratos' army.

An arrow soared through the cool night air ripping through it into the chest of the guard at the bell tower. With one single blow to the chest the guard gasped for air and slowly but surely died by himself in the tower, the ringing of the bell had stopped which caused more fear into the towns people. The roaring of the horses had stopped, The Village's guards slowly walked out of each of their houses ready for battle. Small Armour made out of scrap metal and old dusty swords and bows. The towns Main guard "Vastla" stormed out of his house and mounted his only horse and sent a guard to order a peace deal with whoever was just outside the Villages gates. Minutes passed and Vastla was growing in anger when a object came flying into Village, all the guards put up their old rusty shields the object came crashed into the ground sending dirt all over it, Vastla picked it up. it was the head of the Guard he sent out, clearly they rejected the peace deal. Vastla turned to his guards, they got a glimpse of the head and shot a look of fright at Vastla, these men had not been Soldiers for any army, they had been simple folk with no real experience in battle but the growing Village needed guards to protect it which is why they formed a small group of Guards in order to protect it. The most the guards had to deal with was thief's and drunks, never had they faced the might of a Army.

The sound of death picked up again as the horses began to storm again, Vastla closed his eyes in sadness and fear, he knew his guards stood no chance but they could not give up and drop their weapons, Vastla would rather die then drop the weapons to a invader. Vastla knew time was running out from when they would easily break down the gates to the Village, he got off his horse and stormed into his house and told his only daughter to go to the council headquarters and hide there, Vastla thought they would not bother with the Headquarters, there was nothing worthy of taking from inside of it. She run out with tears pouring out of her eyes, she quickly made her way to the headquarters and hid inside of it, the darkness whilst spooked her was a good cover from whoever was able to break in the Village. Vastla walked of his horse and mounted his horse again and faced his guards behind him and began to speak

"Whoever they are, Whoever is their leader, We will not bow down and drop weapons" screamed out Vastla hoping to install pride and passion into his men but seemed to have not work as the guards still looked scared as ever, Vastla this time with more anger in his voice spoke up again rasing his sword

"this is your land, we built this from the bottom up and now they wish to take it from us, Let them try!" screamed out Vastla, as sound of Death had been growing with each word he spoke

One guard dropped his sword and began to run towards the gates as it was the only way out of the Village, Vastla screamed out for him stop, the guard looking back at Vastla screamed out he couldn't take it and wanted to live as he faced the Gates again the sound of Death reach it's peak. The gates blasted into the body of the guard knocking him down, Dirt danced into's way into the air. Vastla couldn't make out what was at the Gate as a result of the Dirt as the dirt died down there was a big strong figure holding the guard with one single arm. The figure whipped out a blade from his back and sliced across the neck of the guard. Blood touched the Cool night air as the guards head dropped down to the ground, the figure that was still holding onto the headless body dropped it and screamed out to his men, the figures voice was brutal, it boomed it's way behind him. Vastla screamed as his men to attack as he kicked into his horse to begin storming into the Army. The men behind him slowly but surely started running behind Vastla, Finnaly Vastla was able to see the lone figure before him...Vastla eyes opened as wide as possible and halted his horses tracks...Vastla...slowly spoke the mans name..."Kratos..."

Vastlas men looked back at their leader who had stopped riding and turned again into the direction the gates when the battle occurred...The men on horses stormed into the Village and they brutally easily took out the Guards almost at easy with little worry. Kratos with the blood of the guards men around him slowly walked over the man on the horse a few stone throws away from him. Kratos screamed at the man to fight him. One on One. Kratos' Army was done with their easy victory and all stood behind their leader as he screamed out again at the man on the horse. Vastla thought back to his words he said to his guards before the Battle and knew he had been wrong. There was no way they could even stance a chance against the might of this Army Vastla thought about escaping for he knew ways around the Village to escape apart from the Front gates that had been broken down but he didn't, Full knowing he was able to walk his very last steps on his land he mounted off his horse and began slowly walking to the Army before him, It was sure death. Walking to the army he saw the lifeless bodies of his guards behind the Army, The sound of a door crashing open was the next sound Vastla had heard and it came from the council headquarters The figure of his daughter came into the Moons light and Vastla saw that Kratos shot a look at her, Vastlas Daughter started running towards her father as Vastla also began running to his Daughter trying to grab her as fast as he could, he shot another look at Kratos who took out one of his fiery blades.

Vastla screamed out as his daughter to hide when the Fiery blade made it's way through the air with all the Hate and Anger and forced it's self into the back of the Daughter of Vastla. She looked at her stomach and a fiery blade was sticking out with blood dripping out of it She cast a look at into her fathers eyes, a mixture of tears and blood came out from her sweet childlike eyes. Vastlas screamed out and fell as he tried to run as fast as he could to his Daughter. Kratos pulled on the Chain holding his blade and the body of the teenager ripped back and fell to the ground. Dead. Vastla looked up from the ground, tears poured out from within him. Kratos walked up to him and raised him with one single arm and began to speak in his cold voice

"I could kill you right now with very little effort...but I won't...you sill suffer the same fate as me..the knowledge of your daughter die with nothing you can do about it" the cold voice spat out from the cold man

Vastla was dropped to the dirt and he saw the might of Kratos' army make their way out. Not taking a thing with him or killing anyone else. Vastla looked into the dirt before him and he knew had to do something. He knew he had to Kill Kratos, whatever it took, whatever price he had to pay He would see the lifeless body of Kratos in his lifetime. He sworn on it.


	4. A Fool's Hope

_War Inside My Head _

**Chapter IV **

_A Fool's Hope _

They did not keep on their ride for Dion but rather took a lengthy break in which both reflected on what took place outside of the burning house. Kratos thought to himself there was no way The old man who was Vastla could forget what happened that night and forget the face of Kratos so he must have been planning his death since he helped him from the plains. Kratos knew it was not safe to keep on travelling with Vastla and there was only two ways he could go about fixing this problem and one of them invoked the death of Vastla. Kratos walked around for a while thinking over that night, Kratos was a changed man, He did not crave the blood of men anyway He only wanted to find peace within himself. Walking over the hill and seeing the river connect with the rocky land he made his way down to the where water meet land. Bending down to splash water on his face he for the first time in a while see his Ghost white reflection in the water. The ashes of his wife and child. A day has not passed without him going back to that night when he took both their lives. It forces it's self into his dreams keeping him awake at night and sending him to Madness. With each blink and each gaze into the water and each deep draw of air he could seen flashbacks. Closing his eyes to rid himself of the images only made it worse. His dreams now plagued him whilst he was awake. Closing his eyes harder trying to force them out only made it worse Somehow tears made it's way out of his eyes and slowly made their way down his face to his chin where they dropped into the water. Each tear drop making a tidal wave Kratos opened his eyes and once again caught a gaze of his Ghost like face, the images came back again but this time they had been different. Vastla's child was among his wife and child laying dead. Kratos screamed out in pain and anger before getting up and storming his way to his horse wanting to ride away from his pain. Whilst walking as fast as he could to his horse he could see Vastla standing beside it, this had been a moment both men knew they would not enjoy very much.

Kratos broke his anger stride and started walking slowly towards Vastla who had been packing his things on the horse, a sign he would keep on travelling with Kratos.

"I ride with you till Dion" the words slowly came from Vastla, his comfort around Kratos had bee dashed since that night beside the burning house

"How can I trust you old man..what stops you from trying to kill... me in my sleep?" the words forced themself out from Kratos

"I can't kill a God, But hear me well, that is all that is stoping me, if it was up to me...you..." Vastla stopped his words, he did not want to finish his words, he knew Kratos could have easily have killed him right here and now.

"About that night...I was under..." Kratos pulled back on his words as well not wanting to explain his actions.

Both men whilst started to get along somewhat have now gone back to the way they had been. Cold and distant to each other, Kratos wanted to say he was sorry about killing his child but the words could just not come out. Vastla seemed to be waiting for them to come out but gave up on all hope when Kratos turned to his horse getting ride for the ride to Dion. They still had a far Journey ahead of them. Kratos still had one more question for Vastla but kept it to himself as he jumped on his horse, turning to his side he went to help up Vastla but Vastla shrugged off the help from Kratos and made his slow jump over the horse and behind Kratos. Kicking into the horse both men started their ride again for Dion, whilst at first this was a journey for Kratos to try and find a peace it all changed to one of wanting to get rid of Vastla from his sight, Kratos could not handle having the old man around him anymore and Kratos thought to himself how the old man must feeling riding with the man who brutally killed his Child but Vastla was in the mercy of Kratos, he could not walk to Dion not in his old age so Vastla sucked in his pride and anger for Kratos and keep quiet whilst Kratos began to spur the horse into a full galop.

The long break they took in respect was needed and welcomed regardless of what terms they had stopped. Passing man sites and plains the Sun started to die down as Kratos made his way into a long field before him, more open space what was Kratos needed as he made his way down with the horse slowly down the hill before once again taking his horse into full galop. The Cold air hitting his face, the sun coming down, the sun's rays forcing themself through the trees on the outskirts of the field making stripes along the field made at least Kratos Free for a short period of time, Any amount of time for Freedom was enough for him even if it was for only the short period of time when they crossed the field. Coming out from the field they made their way to a passage of dirt road along the river, Slowing his horse down into a trot and the Shadow of the horse hitting the water on the left to them they came into view of Smoke raping the air ahead of them. The smoke had been as black as death It was clear the fire had only started, Kratos kicked his horse into gallop again and before long they came into view of another house just outside of a small town burning. Kratos stopped into a trot making their way past the still burning house not stopping. Screams could be heard from the inside, Kratos closed his eyes and wanted to block out the screams from his ears but it was no use. Vastla turned back in horror before jumping off the horse falling down but quickly getting back up and running as fast as his old legs could into the house. Kratos screamed out to Vastla that it was too late but it was shouted at no one as Vastla was already inside of the house.

Kratos got off his horse and slowly walked in front of the house looking from the outside. The screams had stopped and Kratos began calling for Vastla but there was no answer, Kratos could see a large red figure from the inside moving around A cold scream came roaring out along with the twisted and upper half body of Vastla was cast outside right into Kratos. Kratos quickly pushed the dead Vastla off him and looked in horror. Kratos took out his blades of Athena and was ready for whatever was inside. A Tall Red flamed figure came out, flames pouring out of him, Horns sticking out from his head. Black Dark eyes of death burned deep into Kratos. Kratos was clearly not expecting this but was ready for battle but what Kratos was not ready for was the words the Devil Figure spoke

"...Brother..."


End file.
